


The Nanders Collection

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My collected Anders/Nathaniel Howe one-shots. Some of these date back a few years and thus are...not good. But I try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bear

**Author's Note:**

> So let us begin this with perhaps inadvertently my most famous piece because of it's tongue-in-cheek name "And then Nathaniel comforts him. With his penis." I think this was probably the third piece of smut I ever wrote in my life.

TW: Discussion of rape

It was only the second time they had stayed at the Crown and Lion Inn overnight. As the winter grew colder and it became unfeasible to sleep outdoors, the Warden Commander Tabris had finally allowed them to use Grey Warden silver to sleep indoors. Nathaniel would have been all right still. This would have not been the first winter he slept shivering in a tent in the snow.

He didn’t want to get used to the comfort, but there was something soothing about the life the Grey Wardens had together. There was always a warm bed to sleep in at the Keep. He never went hungry, and he was never alone unless he wanted to be.

And there was Anders.

Nathaniel looked up at the blonde mage performing a trick for a few drunken elves. Nathaniel smirked, drinking further into his ale. 

There definitely was a comfort to Anders. 

After singeing an elf’s eyebrows accidently, Anders shuffled closer to Nathaniel, hoping the archer’s large frame would scare them off. Nathaniel knew that Anders could protect himself, but he liked the mage being closer to his side. Anders looked up at him with a smile and took a drink of Nathaniel’s ale. 

They both turned as Tabris whistled at them, signaling Anders to come over and talk to her. As he left Nathaniel’s side, Sigrun came to sit beside him at the bar, drinking a very pink fruity beverage that Nathaniel wrinkled his nose at. She hiccupped slightly as she leaned towards Nathaniel and whispered, “You guys should just do it already.”

Nathaniel flushed slightly. He regretted ever having talked to Sigrun about the matter. She had pestered him for weeks about whether or not he was interested in Anders, usually peering over the cover of one of her smutty volumes. When he relented and admitted he found Anders attractive, Sigrun had been quietly egging him on to make a move.

It seemed an inebriated Sigrun was far less quiet.

“Shush,” Nathaniel scolded, “You are drunk, dwarf. I would take advice from someone who is still able to stand without swaying.”

She scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out, “Fine. I’ll just go bother Anders then.”

“Wait,” Nathaniel interrupted, panicking slightly, “Don’t do that…why don’t I buy you another one of those foul concoctions and you can try to pick up the bartender with that story about the ogre and the glyph?”

“It is a sexy story,” she smiled to herself, taking some bronze pieces from Nathaniel.

Nathaniel turned around on his stool, sighing gratefully. He smiled, seeing Anders dancing with Tabris with the other drunken fools near the fireplace. Anders looked up at Nathaniel and smiled. Nathaniel looked away and took another drink. Anders excused himself from Tabris, coming to sit beside Nathaniel again. He ordered a drink, his cheeks already flush from the heat of the fire.

Nathaniel let himself look over and immediately cursed himself. Anders flushed and sweating slightly, his hair disheveled and his outer robes already discarded, Nathaniel found himself wanting to throw himself on the mage, but instead he looked away, bringing his attention back to his ale.

Anders smirked, and nodded to the barkeep, who brought him his own pint of ale. 

“Something on your mind, mage?” Nathaniel asked gruffly.

“Just wondering what you’ve been doing here all night,” Anders teased, “There’s plenty of lovely ladies to dance with and its almost pleasant by the fire. The ale is really not that good-no offence, keep-there’s no point of just sitting here and slowly drinking it alone.”

“I prefer more solitude,” Nathaniel replied, “It gives me time to think.”

“The Templars were kind enough to give me a whole year to think,” Anders teased darkly, “After that, I’m not such a fan of it.” 

“My solitude was always voluntary,” Nathaniel said, softer, “That makes a large difference.”

“And my solitude wasn’t very solitary,” Anders said quietly, taking a drink of his ale. 

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and went to ask more, but Tabris came to their side with a sigh. 

“Velanna managed to start a fight and got punched in the nose. It’s broken and I need you to heal it. Don’t worry, she’s fine. You should have seen the other guy.” 

Anders laughed, “That sounds like her. Is she just upstairs?”

“Still in the alley actually, she’s still yelling at the guy.”

“I’ll go take care of it,” Anders replied, picking up his outer robes.

Nathaniel went back to his ale, his thoughts racing wondering what Anders really had meant.  
The evening went on and patrons began shuffling back to their homes or upstairs to their rooms. Nathaniel decided to turn in early, going up to his small single upstairs. It was not large, but Tabris had been kind enough to make sure he did not have to share. The Commander had been good to him, much better than he deserved.

Nathaniel had just taken off his shirt and was washing his face by the fire when he heard a faint knock at the door. He opened it, still wiping off his face, to see Anders standing before him, visibly shaking.

“Anders?” Nathaniel asked in concern, “What’s wrong?”

Anders could not speak, only a brief cry coming from his lips as his knees shook. Instinctively, Nathaniel brought him inside and closed the door. Anders grasped on to him and Nathaniel picked him up and carried him over to the bed. He got Anders under the covers, feeling his forehead.

Anders coughed out a slight laugh, “I’m not sick.”

“You look as pale as a ghost,” Nathaniel said softly, his hand still resting on his forehead.

“I was having a panic attack,” Anders said, his voice returning to normal, “I just need you to keep talking to me. Anything. Tell me anything. I need to feel safe.”

“So you came to me?” He asked, his heart in his throat.

“Nate,” Anders said quietly, “You always make me feel safe.”

Nathaniel sat by the bed, his hand beside Anders as he told him the story of a bear he hunted in the forests outside Kirkwall. It had been going after the chickens in a local farm, killed a few hounds too. Two days Nathaniel stalked it in the woods, two days tracking him through the dense forests.

Yet in the chase, Nathaniel fell down the side of a hill, his ankle twisting when it hit a rock. He fell, tumbling down, and unable to stand. The bear came to his side and he thought he was done. But the bear looked at him for moments, though it felt like hours. And then the bear left without a sound, walking quietly away deeper into the forest. Nathaniel managed to splint the ankle the best he could and made it back to a nearby village.

Anders watched him intently as Nathaniel told the story, his breathing slowing and he sat on top of the covers, letting his body cool down as it came down from the adrenaline. 

Anders looked up at Nathaniel and whispered almost silently, “I was raped.”

Nathaniel felt sick to his stomach as Anders continued.

“In the tower…that year…they raped me. I don’t know how many…I don’t know how many times…when I went to help Velanna, a group walked past from the Chantry. My mana was drained from taking care of her. One of them looked at me, and it was like it was happening again.”

“Anders,” Nathaniel murmured.

“Nate,” Anders said gently, “I’m okay. It…it was horrible, but I survived. I know they can’t hurt me anymore…well, at least I’m not under their control anymore. But…being vulnerable…I couldn’t…”

“I will never let them put a finger on you,” Nathaniel swore, his hand touching Anders’ lightly, “No Templar will ever hurt you again.”

“That’s a big promise,” Anders said with a weak smirk, touching Nathaniel’s cheek with his other hand, “I’m not sure even the great Nathaniel Howe can live up to that one.”

Nathaniel’s heart raced and a surge of guilt hit his body. Anders had come to him for help, for comfort, he shouldn’t be feeling this desire. It was tied in with his protectiveness, the need to shelter Anders while marking him as his own. Nathaniel backed away from Anders slightly.

Anders stood, “Nate…”

Nathaniel looked at him, his heart in his throat, “What do you need of me?”

Anders cupped his face in his hands and Nathaniel’s mind fought with itself. Anders was vulnerable, he shouldn’t take advantage…but it was Anders. Anders, here, in his room, Anders looking at him as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Maker, how he wanted to kiss him.

“Anders,” Nathaniel said softly, “We shouldn’t. I…I can’t…”

Anders smiled gently, “You’re not the first one since then, Nate. Neither of us is drunk. We both want this. Then why are you fighting it?”

Nathaniel kissed him fiercely, throwing his arms around him. Anders laughed slightly between kisses, Nathaniel’s hands holding him firmly. Nathaniel pulled back, a smile coming across his face without him realizing it. 

“You tell me what you’re comfortable with,” Nathaniel said, panting slightly, “I don’t want to do anything that-“

“Nate,” Anders said, and kissed him again, “I want this. I want you.”

Nathaniel felt a slight throb in his groin and whispered, “Say that again?”

“I want you, Nate.”

Nathaniel kissed him deeply; picking him up and carrying him back to the bed. They undressed each other, awkwardly fumbling in the firelight to undo laces and buttons. Between the removal of clothes and hungry kisses, Anders murmured, “You don’t have any lubrication, do you?”

Nathaniel shook his head and kissed Anders again, “Stay here, I’ll get some from the store downstairs….will you be alright by yourself for a minute?”

Anders looked up at him and smirked, “Just hurry back.”

Nathaniel threw his shirt quickly back on and laced up his pants again. He looked back with a groan at the naked Anders curled up in his bed. He opened the door and tripped over a small basket left at his door. 

In the basket was a small bottle of lubricant, a few candles and massage oil. There was a note from Sigrun and Nathaniel grumbled slightly, taking the basket in quietly before anyone could notice.

Maker bless that dwarf, Nathaniel thought. 

Nathaniel entered the room, taking the lubricant and oil with him to the bedside, taking his shirt off. Anders stood, the sheets sliding away to reveal his naked form. It was much as Nathaniel had imagined: the silver scars from the years on the run, the nipple piercing he always suspected Anders had, the slight paunch of his belly, but that slightly curved cock, a moderate size, almost purple with need. Nathaniel had an urge to take him into his mouth, but that was something he had never tried before and wanted to please Anders this first time together.

Nathaniel unlaced his pants as Anders watched, kissing his chest and downwards, kneeling before him. As Nathaniel dropped his pants and his erection sprung loose, Anders kissed his the sides of his cock, making Nathaniel wince with need. Nathaniel stepped out of pants and grabbed Anders in his arms, carrying him towards the bed as they kissed frantically. 

Nathaniel reached around for the lubricant between heavy kisses, the rubbing of their cocks together distracting him greatly. Seeing what Nathaniel had found, Anders pushed himself up on his elbows, kissing him again.

“I want you inside of me,” Anders murmured.

“Are you sure?” Nathaniel said, his heart beating madly, “I don’t want-“

“Nate,” Anders said determinedly, “I know my limits. I don’t need you setting them for me. Unless you don’t want to.”

“Maker, I’ve wanted this for ages, mage,” Nathaniel groaned, spreading the lubricant on his fingers, “You must know how much I wanted to screw you.”

“Oh?” Anders teased, wincing slightly as one of Nathaniel’s lubricated fingers circled around his pucker of flesh.

“I know you’ve wanted my cock in you,” Nathaniel smiled slightly, a fingertip teasing the entrance. Anders moaned as the finger slid inside of him, his arm wrapping around Nathaniel’s neck. Nathaniel groaned. Maker, he was so tight. He wanted to wrap himself in that heat, to bury himself deep into him and pound into him until he screamed out his name.

His heart raced, but he kept his pace slow, kissing Anders as the mage relaxed under his hand, his thumb rubbing the space between cock and ass as another finger reached in to stretch and tease. 

Anders cried out slightly, kissing Nathaniel hard as Nathaniel picked up speed slightly, reaching further in, his other hand cupping Anders’ face. Nathaniel wanted to tell Anders more of what he had planned, what he wanted to do, but as he saw the mage’s face looking up at him with a mixture of lust and trust, he found words failing him.

How would this play out in the morning? Nathaniel could not help but wonder. Did Anders need him to play this as an act of passion? Of Anders showing no Templar took his love of sex away? He fought the urge to moan the feelings he had held for so long. But in the end, did it matter? He was what Anders wanted, what Anders needed. That alone was worth any regrets in the light of the day.

“Nate,” Anders cried out as Nathaniel brushed against the swollen mound inside him. Anders bucked against his fingers slightly, riding them gently as Nathaniel continued. Nathaniel felt his cock throb achingly as he watched Anders’ face. With his spare hand, he coated himself in the lubrication, Anders’ eyes opening wide as he watched. Anders pouted slightly as Nathaniel took his hand away and wrapped his arms around Anders. He knelt, holding Anders just above his lap. Anders wrapped his arms around Nathaniel as he pushed his cock against his open entrance. 

Nathaniel cried out loudly as Anders pushed himself down upon him. He pushed himself upwards, thrusting into his tight, hot ass. Anders moaned as Nathaniel grabbed his thighs, pulling them closer towards him with each thrust. Anders reached around, grabbing his own cock in his hand, pumping briskly. Nathaniel watched, looking up to see Anders look at him, biting his lip slightly in concentration. Nathaniel kissed him fiercely, Anders’ other hand grasping the side of his face, his nails digging in slightly.

“Anders,” Nathaniel cried out, thrusting quicker into him. Anders leaned into him, holding on to him closer as his hand picked up speed. Nathaniel could feel Anders’ fingers and cock against his chest, the heat of it pressed against the growing heat in his body. He could not last much longer.

Anders gasped loudly, arching his head back as his hand gripped harder, his hot seed spurting against Nathaniel’s chest. He cried out in response and pushed Anders onto the bed, holding up his thighs still against him as he pounded into him. 

“Nate,” Anders cried, his arms reaching back to hold the bedposts as Nathaniel thrust into him. Nathaniel looked up at him, their eyes meeting as Nathaniel felt himself shudder and he came quickly, burying himself deep into Anders. When the waves passed, he pulled himself up to Anders, kissing him fiercely. He collapsed on Anders’ chest. 

After a few moments of tired kisses, he stood, looking for something to clean the mess when he noticed damp towels on the bottom of Sigrun’s basket. He would have to have a talking with that dwarf, but he was grateful then. He returned to Anders’ side, cleaning them both of each other’s sweat and seed between kisses.

As it grew late, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Nathaniel protectively holding Anders as he whimpered in his sleep. When Nathaniel woke, Anders was already awake, half dressed, standing by the window as the first snow fell in the sky. Nathaniel wrapped the sheet around his waist and walked over to his side.

“I meant everything I said last night,” Nathaniel said softly.

“I know,” Anders said with a smile, “I don’t know what this all means…but I don’t want it to stop.”

Nathaniel kissed him gently, his arms wrapping around the mage as he held him closely. They both turned back to the window, Nathaniel holding him, as they watched the snow fall from the sky.


	2. Red

Anders grinned as he stood from the ground, brushing the dirt out of his hair. 

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Anders hooted, “I thought the threat was intelligent darkspawn. Suckers!”

Anders suddenly ducked as he saw Nathaniel’s fist come towards his jaw. 

“You stupid, stupid man!” Nathaniel cursed, “You could have got up both killed there. I had the situation under control.”

“Right, you looked so on top of things when that hurlock got his hand around your throat. Really, I should have realized it was just another tactic.”

“At least I wasn’t stupid enough to jump on its back and start hitting it. You’re a mage, you have a staff. You don’t even wear armour!”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I was still the one who shot it.”

“Thanks for that, you nearly got me in the process.”

Nathaniel growled, “Do you ever think? You just throw yourself into danger and you never ever think of the consequences!”

Anders smirked, leaning into to whisper in his ear, “What are you going to do, punish me? You know if the others weren’t here, you would have screwed me right here instead of trying to punch me.”

Nathaniel frowned, “I’ll do one better than that when we get back up those stairs. If you ever want me to touch you again, you’ll be in my room the moment the Commander dismisses you. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” Anders teased, licking his ear as he pulled away.

oOoOoOoOo

Despite Nathaniel’s insistence, Anders took his time arriving at his lover’s room. He knew he would be upset, yes, but that would only lead to rough, glorious sex. Anders took his time in the communal baths, making sure he looked his best when he would persuade the archer to be less angry. But angry enough, Anders smirked to himself; he wouldn’t want to ruin all the fun.

He opened Nathaniel’s door, his heart leaping into his chest at the sight of his lover dressed in only his pants, his feet bare. Anders smiled as Nathaniel reached around him, closing the door.

“Take off your clothes,” Nathaniel said coolly.

“Getting right to the point, are we?” Anders smiled, “Excellent.”

Nathaniel said quietly, “Anders. Do as I ask. Now.”

Anders did so, smiling coyly as he let his robes pool around his feet. Nathaniel walked over to his armchair and signaled Anders to come to him. Anders followed, his smirk fading, as Nathaniel’s eyes remained serious.

Anders sat in his lap and the archer brought him in for a hungry kiss, grasping the back of his head. Anders melted into his touch.

Nathaniel whispered to him, “I need you to understand how angry I am with you. I need to punish you.”

Anders felt his throat constrict as he nodded.

“Do you trust me?” Nathaniel asked.

Anders nodded with a smile, “Do your worst.”

“Trust me,” Nathaniel smirked as he stood, picking Anders up, “This is not my worst.”

He brought him over to the bed, lying him on his back. Anders’ heart picked up pace as Nathaniel knelt between his knees.

“You are going to keep your legs up,” Nathaniel ordered, “You will keep them as high as you can and you will not move until I tell you to.”

Anders did so, feeling some strain in his muscles as his eyes met Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel smoldered in response, his hand grasping Anders’ ass. Anders closed his eyes as the hand was removed and then slapped against him. 

Anders laughed at first, the hand spanking him again slightly harder. His leg bobbled slightly and Nathaniel hit harder, hissing, “Don’t move, mage.” 

Anders opened his eyes as the next blow went across his cheek, gasping as he watched Nathaniel’s lip tremble. 

“Nate,” Anders whispered, his now sensitive skin aching at the next slap.

“Lie still, Anders,” Nathaniel warned, “Or I will not touch you tonight.”

Anders laid his head back as Nathaniel’s hand turned to the other cheek, spanking hard. His fingers traced down the other, causing Anders to wince. 

Nathaniel hit harder, faster, and Anders felt his legs tremble. It started to hurt. He wanted to wave his hand, for the healing magic to begin to repair his skin. But he did not, the sensation traveling through his groin. To his surprise, his cock started to stiffen and Nathaniel took note with a fiery smile as he slapped the base of his cock.

Anders cried out, his hands digging into the sheets. He felt tears streaming down his face as Nathaniel continued to spank his ass, feeling the heat of his skin against his lover’s stiff hand. 

“Nate,” Anders begged, “Please. Please.”

Between Anders’ shaking legs, Nathaniel asked, “Please what, Anders?”

Nathaniel paused his actions, leaning in to kiss his enflamed skin. 

“You do look lovely in red, love,” Nathaniel smiled, his lips still on his skin. Anders screamed as he bit in, licking the mark.

Nathaniel stroked his legs, “You can come down now.”

Anders’ legs gave out, exhausted as Nathaniel nuzzled into his groan, his scruff brushing against his sensitive skin. He kissed his cock, licking up and down as Anders sighed.

“Do you still want me?” Nathaniel asked.

“Maker, yes,” Anders murmured. 

Nathaniel stood, taking off his pants and allowing his cock to spring free. He moved back to his armchair, taking the bottle of oil he had left there. He coated his cock, moaning as his hand stroked himself. 

Anders weakly came over as Nathaniel sat down. Anders obediently lowered himself on to him, holding around his neck as Nathaniel thrust into him. 

Anders cried out as Nathaniel’s still oiled hand came to stroke his backside, playfully smacking as Anders rode him desperately. Nathaniel kissed him deeply, his other hand coming into Anders’ hand, pulling him closer.

As their lips parted, Anders moaned, resting his face into his chest. Nathaniel held him closer, his unoiled hand resting on the back of his neck. He gave his bottom another swat, causing Anders to shake around him. Anders reached down to stroke himself, rubbing his cock fiercely against Nathaniel’s chest.

Nathaniel groaned, digging his nails into Anders’ ass as he came, spurting inside of his lover. Anders rode his still hard cock, bucking as he came onto his chest.

They cupped each other’s faces, kissing deeply as Anders’ felt his backside throb. 

“I’m not sure that taught me a lesson,” Anders admitted, kissing Nathaniel’s forehead. Nathaniel laughed as he separated from him, carrying him over to the bed. With a loving smack across his bottom, Nathaniel replied, “It will tomorrow.”


	3. The Deep Roads

Very little concerned Anders about becoming a Grey Warden. He was an apostate, so he had never expected to live long. He didn’t plan on fathering any children, so the sterility was no issue. He even enjoyed the huge amounts of food he was beginning to consume. Even the nightmares…well, the old god’s call was no worse than what had plagued his dreams for so long.

It was only the Deep Roads.

He had no idea he would react so strongly to them. It was a place of history, of magic, of new places to explore and learn. But it was so damn dark. And so tight around him. One could almost smell the darkspawn around them. And in the dark, their cries and shouts made him think of what he tried to forget.

Alone for over a year in the darken tower of the Magi. The Templar’s swords and hands upon him. Not being able to escape. Here too, he could feel the limits of the space and he did not feel safe.

When his fellow Grey Wardens rested around their meager campfire, Anders could not sleep. His heart could not stop racing as he paced back and forth, just outside the line of sight of the others. He had not let the little kitten come with him, and he regretted that slightly now. It would have been comforting to pet the wee thing and feel another heart beat besides his own.

He slumped down a rock, blocked from the view of the others, and shook like a leaf. He didn’t want to die here. He could die anywhere but here. But this was his fate. This was the place that all Grey Wardens went to die. Some sooner than later. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Nathaniel walk around to face him, his boots scrapping against the rocks beneath him.

“Mage,” he said, raising an eyebrow, “What are you doing hiding here like a small child? You’re going to get yourself killed straying from the group. Get back to the fireside. You’ll feel better when you’re warmer.”

“I don’t want you-um-them to see me like this,” Anders justified, “I’ll be fine in a minute. I’m just…claustrophobic. This place…well, it scares the shit out of me.”

Nathaniel barked a laugh, “Well, that is honest at least. Now come, Mage. Back to the fire. I promise I’ll protect you from the scary little creatures down here and we’ll get you back to the surface soon enough.”

Anders looked up at him hopefully. Nathaniel often joked like this, offering protection as a way of insulting him, as a way of suggesting that he needed to be taken care of. While Anders usually retorted and said something lewd in reply, he found himself truly wanting to be protected by the Archer standing above him.

Nathaniel seemed to notice this and knelt down beside him.

“This is more than just a case of nerves, isn’t it?” He asked, his tone taking on a softness that Anders had rarely heard. Anders found himself nodding, perhaps too scared to care how vulnerable he looked then.

Nathaniel touched his shoulder, letting his hand drift up to Anders’ face. He withdrew it once he saw where it had landed.

“Please,” Anders said, reaching forth for his hand again, “I just don’t want to be alone. They locked me up, alone, for so long in the dark. And whenever there was another person there…well…it was never for a pleasant reason. Nate…”

Nathaniel held his hand, his grip strong on the other man as he leaned in and whispered, “I will never let another hurt you like they hurt you. I will make sure you see another sunrise. As long as you wish to have me, you will never be alone again. If you want to spend every night with a candle lit beside us, I would do it. So make it through this night in the dark with me. I won’t leave you.”

Anders managed a smirk, “Are you getting sentimental about me, Howe? I told you, a few rolls in the hay with me and I’ll break your heart.”

Nathaniel kissed him almost silently, pulling the Mage’s shaking body in his own arms. Anders looked up at him and said softly, “You mean it, don’t you?”

“Every word,” he replied, kissing him quietly again, “I need you, Anders. It’s okay if you need me back.”

“I do,” Anders whispered, pulling at Nathaniel’s breeches, “I need you tonight. Now. I need to feel you. I need to know you’re here.”

Nathaniel laid Anders on the ground, kneeling above him as he kissed him. Anders hands were determined and soon found their way into Nathaniel’s small clothes. He bit his lip to stifle a moan as the mage’s hands explored and settled on his cock. As he began to stroke, Nathaniel leaned forward and whispered, “I thought I had to take care of you. Anders…please. Let me take care of you.”

Anders paused, looking up at his lover’s eyes. There had only been one before who had offered this. Every one else was looking for pleasure. This was a searching for…love. The rogue couldn’t say it. Perhaps he never could. But he could do this. Anders didn’t know what to say. So instead he nodded, not taking his eyes off him.

Nathaniel gently unlaced Anders from his robes, kissing his belly softly as he placed his hand around the mage’s cock. He stroked him gently, kissing him once softly. Then he bent forth and took him into his mouth. Anders wanted to cry out watching Nathaniel’s head go up and down, seeing the hunger in his eyes as he licked and sucked him. Anders’ hands went into his long dark hair, pulling on it. Nathaniel tended to growl when he was pleased, but he turned it into a smile and winked at his partner. Anders’ heart fluttered and Nathaniel stroked harder. His tongue licked around his head, taking in the precum that was already there. His hands reached around to cup the mage’s ass, bringing him closer as he took more of him into his mouth. Anders grabbed on Nathaniel’s hair harder, wincing as he tried not to moan his name.

Nathaniel took him fully into his mouth and Anders could not help but thrust into him, seeking the release that was so damn close. Nathaniel gripped him tighter, nearly pulling him off the ground. Anders sat up, wrapping his arms around the rogue’s shoulders as he continued, moving his mouth closer to the head while he stroked the rest.

Anders whispered into his ear, “I want to come in your mouth. Is that okay?”

Nathaniel smiled and gave his cock an affectionate squeeze.

Anders relaxed then, kissing the back of his neck as he reached his climax. He bit down on Nathaniel’s shoulder, trying not to scream as his seed spilt into his mouth and he could feel the rogue licking and swallowing it.

Nathaniel lay on the ground, pulling Anders on to his chest, panting slightly beneath a pleased grin.

“I’ve actually never done that before,” he admitted in a whisper, “You’ll have to let me know if I need practice. It seemed to work quite effectively though.”

Anders kissed him, tasting himself as well as the tang of Nathaniel’s mouth. When their lips parted, he whispered in his ear, “Thank you.”

“Always,” Nathaniel murmured, pausing as the cry of a darkspawn echoed in the distance. Anders held Nathaniel closer and the rogue kissed the top of his forehead. 

“You’ll get through tonight,” Nathaniel whispered, “Even if I have to stay awake with you the entire time. It would give me time to work on my…technique, if you will.”

Anders smirked and teased, “Well, it was not bad…for an amateur, of course.”

Nathaniel flipped him over on his back, sliding on top of him and kissing him hard. Anders felt himself smiling throughout the kiss, his teeth hitting the rogue’s lips. Nathaniel stroked his cheek and Anders leaned up to press their foreheads together. 

The mage whispered in the dark, “I know.”

That night, no dreams plagued him.


	4. Alone Time

Damn mage, Nathaniel thought, closing the door loudly behind him. He leaned against the door, sliding down until he reached the ground. He dared not leave the door, just incase someone tried to enter. 

Nathaniel had nearly been caught twice now by Anders. The time in the cleansing pools had been an accident; it had been too steamy for Nathaniel to notice that he was not alone until he heard his name softly called as Anders’ feet made it to the water. Nathaniel could not have run away faster if the Archdemon himself had been behind him. 

But this time…well, maybe this was his own damn fault this time. He could not make it back to his room, he felt so strained against his clothes, his cock throbbing as Anders undid Nathaniel’s armour to examine the wound on his stomach. The mage’s hands lightly touching his skin, the faint smell of lyrium and blood, it was his undoing. He had raced to a quiet spot in the forest, desperately undoing the rest of his clothes. 

But Anders had gone after him to make sure he was all right. Torn between taking him right there and then and hiding in shame, Nathaniel had decided with the latter option and ran to his room.

This time, the mage would not catch him. He could finally finish. They would have to kick down the door first and Nathaniel was not an easy man to budge. 

Nathaniel sighed, trying to slow down his speeding heart as he reached into his breeches and let his erection go freely. It had almost hurt him, so swollen and tense through most of the trip back from Amaranthine. It was that mage, his story about an escapade with a Templar during one of his escapes. Thinking of Anders beneath that man, having him take another man’s cock into him…it made Nathaniel angry…and jealous…and incredibly aroused.

It was not hard for Nathaniel to imagine being in the Templar’s place, for Anders to be moaning behind him, for Nathaniel to grab his hair and hold his head close to him as he rode him from behind.

Nathaniel grunted slightly, not realizing his hands had already made their way around his cock. He stroked quickly, gripping tightly as his fingers brushed up and down his shaft, only barely touching the head of his cock. He whimpered slightly, resting his head back against the door. One hand reached further back, holding his balls tightly, rolling them in his hand as the other continued pumping. 

He bit his lip, the pleasure building in his gut, though his cock hurt from how rough his hands were as he pumped harder, desperate for release. His breath rose quickly and he knelt forth, using one hand to support him as the other rubbed furiously. He gasped as he came, the one hand reaching forth to catch his seed before it hit the ground. His legs shook as he stood, going to the wash by his bedside. His breathing finally slowed and his heart beat less quickly. He cleaned his hands and face, feeling almost soothed. 

He heard a knock at the door and he relaced his breeches. Nathaniel opened the door to find Anders standing there, trying to hide a grin.

“Your timing has finally improved, mage,” Nathaniel commented, smirking.

“I’ll try not to get in the way of your…alone time again,” Anders promised, glancing down at Nathaniel’s sweaty and bloody chest, “We need you functioning at your best, don’t we?”

Nathaniel felt a flush and he grumbled, “Come back later, mage.”

Anders smiled as he turned to leave, “Gladly.”


	5. All Yours

The first kiss was fire as Anders grabbed the back of his head. Nathaniel melted into his touch, allowing the man to push him against the wall as he rubbed himself against him. He could feel the mage harden already underneath his robes and he reached out, grabbing his ass to hold him tight against him. 

Anders groaned, running his tongue down his collarbone before whispering, "Take your clothes off."

Anders let go of him, his eyes never leaving his body as Nathaniel moved to the side of the bed, taking each item off slowly, enjoying the hunger growing in his lover's eyes. When he was naked, oddly conscious in front of such a discerning observer, Anders stepped out of his robes, walking naked and erect towards him. 

His hand brushed against Nathaniel's cheek and the archer surprised himself with a shiver. The second kiss built off that, a wave of electricity flooding his skin as the mage's fingers stroked his hip. 

"Get on your back," Anders commanded. 

Nathaniel did so, lying with his legs slightly parted, his breathing quickening as Anders knelt over him, his hair brushing against his skin as he kissed down his belly. His tongue met his growing cock, licking gently, all while staring at Nathaniel intently. 

"Get hard for me," he murmured, his hand running down his thigh. 

Nathaniel groaned, throwing his head back as he grew erect in his mouth. He felt Anders' lips leave his skin and a drip of warm oil spread across the tip of his cock. He gasped as Anders lowered himself, that velvet heat wrapping around him as Anders threw his head back.

"Maker," Anders groaned, "I've wanted this all day."

He leaned forward as he moved, bucking against him. Nathaniel tried to kiss him, but Anders pushed down his arms, pinning him to the bed. 

"This is what I need," he moaned, "I need you in me. You have no idea how it feels. Watching you, knowing what lies between those legs, knowing that any time, anywhere, I can screw myself on this beautiful, gorgeous cock."

Nathaniel watched, enthralled as he moved, watching the skin where they were connected, seeing himself entering the mage as he moaned. 

Anders sighed, "Oh Nate."

Nathaniel longed to sweep him into his arms and thrust into him, but Anders' hands pressed him harder into the sheets and he leaned down for a soft kiss. Nathaniel struggled slightly against his hands, but Anders chuckled slightly, touching his nose against his lover's. 

"Come on now," he smirked, "Aren't you having fun?" 

Anders kissed his neck as Nathaniel groaned, relaxing into his touch. They kissed again, their lips brushing quickly against each other as Anders leaned back, quickening his motions as he sat completely up. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Anders smiled, biting his lip as he thrust himself around him, "I know that look in your eyes. But don't, not yet, love. I want this to last. I don't want to stop riding you. So stay hard for me."

Nathaniel sighed, his cheeks flushing, "You're not making that easy for me, Anders." 

Anders smirked, a hand trailing lower as he took himself in hand, slowly, simply rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb. 

Nathaniel groaned, watching as Anders moved, his other hand gripping Nathaniel's hip. His nails dug into his skin.

Nathaniel cried, "Maker, let me touch you, mage. Please!" 

Anders nodded and Nathaniel stood upright, wrapping his legs around Anders as he pumped. He kissed him, cupping his face in his hands as Anders rode him, groaning against his lips. 

He drove into his hand harder, his other hand resting on Nathaniel's face. Nathaniel gasped as he came, trying to hold in a bellow as he shook. 

"Nate," Anders grunted, a smile crossing his lips as jutted forward, pushing his cock into his stomach as he shook, his seed sputtering against him. Nathaniel rolled Anders onto his back, kissing him hungrily as he pressed him down into the sheets. 

A chuckle spread between the two of them and Nathaniel rested his forehead against his.

"Any time you need me," Nathaniel teased, kissing his nose, "My cock is all yours."


	6. Delilah's Baby

Albert was snoring in the chair beside him. Nathaniel pushed his sleeping brother-in-law off his shoulder and stood back up to pace. Pacing was easier for him than sleeping. Albert was too tired to worry anymore. It had been such a long labour already, the future father needed some sleep.

Nathaniel had only arrived a few hours ago, after being intercepted on his way back to Vigil’s Keep. He had almost raced back to the Village, the mage assuring him between gasps for air that there was no need to rush, he wouldn’t miss a thing. 

Anders had secluded himself and Delilah in the bedroom at their arrival. He had hardly said a word, but merely put his arm around Nathaniel’s sister and led her back into the room. That had been six hours ago. Albert and Nathaniel had eaten in silence together, occasionally hearing mutterings and groans from the room.

In all that time, Anders had only come out once and told Nathaniel to eat something. He then took a few bites of food for himself, a few dates, and brought them in to the laboring woman. 

Nathaniel heard a scream and burst into the room, suddenly turning his head away from his sister’s opening cervix and went up to her side instead. He grabbed her hand as she squeezed tightly, her hair flattened to her face, sweat dripping down her skin.

“Get the hell out of here Nate!” she cursed at him, “I don’t want you in here, get the hell out. And make sure Albert stays out. I don’t want any men!”

Nathaniel looked up at Anders. The mage smiled, “I don’t count.”

Nathaniel went out, closing the door behind him. Albert, now awake, was standing up.

“Did I miss anything?” Albert asked.

“No,” Nathaniel muttered, “Go back to sleep.”

“I can’t,” he said, yawning, “I’m going to go get something for us to eat. We can’t keep eating bread and cheese, especially if this is going to take a few more days.”

While Nathaniel resented his willingness to leave, he appreciated the practicality, “Of course. I’ll send someone for you if anything changes.”

Another hour went by and Nathaniel paced. He tried to recall how to make an acid flask from memory, anything to keep his mind off the screams and shouts and the soft reassurances.

Then he heard cry. Soft, but shrill, and the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. 

He raced to the door and waited until Anders opened it up, smiling. 

“It’s a boy,” he said grinning, “Mother and baby are both healthy. She’s asking for her husband. Is he out there?”

“I’ll go find him,” Nathaniel said, his heart racing, “A boy. They’re both fine? Are you sure?”

“Are you doubting my abilities, Howe?” Anders teased, “Go on. And bring me some a mana potion will you? I am…a little drained.”

The next hour went by in a rush as Nathaniel found Albert and brought him back to meet his son. Nathaniel thought of Anders’ request and went out to find him a potion. As he walked back through the marketplace he saw a merchant selling green apples. He remembered a story Anders told him of an escape attempt when he was 14. He had spent the night in an apple orchard, sleeping in a tree surrounded by the apple blossoms. He had told Nathaniel that’s what he imagined heaven was like. Safe, free, and smelt sweet. 

Nathaniel smiled slightly at the thought and bought a few, carrying them in his pocket with the draught.

He came back to the house, neighbours coming in and out bringing food for the new family, many patting him on the back or pinching his cheeks. Albert handed out fresh tobacco, a tradition for new fathers in his homeland. He made his way upstairs away from the pleasant sounds of congratulations and praise and to the soft cooing sounds of his sister holding her newborn son.

He knocked on the bedroom door and Anders came out, holding the pink-cheeked child in his arms. He smiled as he held out the boy to Nathaniel.

“Nate, this is your nephew,” Anders smiled.

Nathaniel shook slightly as Anders placed the baby in his arms, terrified he would drop the boy. He looked down at the infant and his heart melted. He had the long eyelashes of his brother, the heart shaped lips of his mother, and the curled ears of Albert. The babe opened his eyes for an instant, meeting Nathaniel’s with the deepest blue he had ever seen. Nathaniel felt himself shake again as he started to cry. This was his nephew. He loved him, even then. This small little child was part of his family. To love, to protect. He knew he would take him hunting and fishing, that he would come to him when his mother said “no.” 

He did not even notice Anders putting his arm around his shoulder as tears streamed down his face. The mage wiped them away and Nathaniel looked up at the blonde beside him. He was obviously tired from his work, with bags under his deep brown eyes. But he had never seen him look so pleased, so…content. This was the work he loved, these were the moments he enjoyed. Anders had once joked that all he wanted was to shoot fireballs and have sex.

But in that moment, Nathaniel saw him differently, saw the gentleness in his hands as he took the child back into his arms, kissing the baby gently on the forehead. This man had delivered this boy, had fought to bring him into the world safe and healthy. He owed him…but it was more than that. Something he couldn’t put his finger on, something he couldn’t name. 

“Go and join the party,” Anders said, “The two need their rest…and frankly, so do I. I’m sure they’ll scatter soon enough and we can go sleep. I mean…separately. I’m sure you need to keep up appearances with your family.”

If Rendon had still been alive, Nathaniel would have taken him up on the offer. But he felt an odd pang at the thought of sleeping alone that night.

“We’re Wardens, brothers. There’s only one spare room and it is still winter. I think it will be acceptable if we share a bed.”

“Acceptable? Good to know,” Anders teased.

“Wait, before you go,” Nathaniel paused, reaching into his coat, “I brought your potion for you. And…some apples. I thought you could use some food.”

“Put it in my pocket for me?” Anders asked, “My hands are rather full.”

Nathaniel put the bottle and apples into Anders’ satchel, taking his time to lace up the bag.

“Go on,” Anders said, “I’ll see you later. We’re fine. I promise not to kill off your nephew.”

But that was not why Nathaniel paused. He still didn’t understand why.

The evening drew to a close. Nathaniel drank ale with his brother-in-law as the last well-wishers left, filling their living space with casseroles and salads and stews. 

“Congratulations, Albert,” Nathaniel said, his lips pulled back in a smile as the alcohol fizzed through his blood, “You will make a good father. At least a better father than mine. Don’t name the baby after him, promise me, brother.”

Albert laughed, “I think Rendon is not a popular name for a reason. I was thinking more of Peter.”

“No one I can think of in my family named Peter. You’re probably good.”

“You think you’re ever going to settle down, Nate?” Albert asked, “Maybe you’ll make me an uncle yet? My two brothers in Kirkwall are more of the…not settling down type. It would be good for Peter to have some cousins, eh?”

Nathaniel replied with the obvious answer, “I am a Grey Warden. It is unlikely I will ever father a child.”

“I think you and I both know blood does not make a family,” Albert answered, taking a swig, “Love does. Now maybe its none of my business, but its not good for a man to be alone. And if you have someone in your life that makes you feel…whole, then no force on earth should stop you from being together…shit, I must be really drunk. Nathaniel, do whatever the hell you want and don’t give a shit about what I think. Go be happy. I’m going to go kiss my wife and drunkeningly promise things to her and my son now. Please eat a casserole so I won’t have to.”

Albert stumbled up the stairs, humming happily to himself. Nathaniel laughed at his brother-in-law and started to put the food into the cold storage. He was nearly done when he saw Anders come down the stairs, retying his hair back as he did.

“I was thinking of going to bed, but your brother-in-law has informed me that we need to eat half of this food. Something about Grey Wardens stamina doing something beneficial for him. Then he nudged me a few times and I think winked. I think he’s fallen for me already. Fatherhood has brought out the worst in him.”

“Thank you,” Nathaniel said, taking the mage’s hands into his own, “Thank you so much for being here with me today. He’s safe and beautiful and healthy and its all thanks to you. I’ve had so little family, so few people who really care and you protected them all today. I owe you a debt I can’t even begin to repay. So thank you.”

“Are you going to offer me a casserole in repayment? I think I was already offered half of them.”

Nathaniel pulled Anders forth and kissed him hard, bringing the mage’s face into his hands. Anders grinned in surprise as he kissed back, sucking on the archer’s lip affectionately. 

Anders kissed him once more and said softly, “Why don’t I finish up here and I’ll meet you back upstairs?” 

“You’ve done so much already,” he said, “I’ll be up in a little bit. Go make yourself comfortable.”

As Anders walked back upstairs, Nathaniel scrambled, pulling together a few pieces of fruit and vegetables together on a plate. He stopped by a vase of flowers that someone had brought, smelling the fragrance of the deep lilac. He took out a few stems of the plant and took them up with him with the food.

He came into their sparse spare room, seeing the mage lay out tiredly in his breeches on the bed. He was wrapping the blanket around him, snuggling into the sheets, when he looked up to see Nathaniel enter the room.

Nathaniel sat on the bed, placing the dish on the sheets, and giving them lilacs to Anders. The mage smiled flirtatiously, “Are you giving me flowers, Nate?”

“I thought your clothes might smell from the day’s activities,” Nathaniel explained, “I thought when you washed them, you could put them in the water to help with the scent.”

“Practical and yet thoughtful,” Anders replied teasingly, “Thank you. I should have known better though to expect a romantic gesture from you though, you’re as romantic as a whetstone.”

“Do you want romance from me?” Nathaniel smiled slightly.

Anders paused and took a few pieces of root vegetables and snacked away. Nathaniel followed his lead and ate with him in the silence. 

Anders took the platter from him, leading Nathaniel to protest slightly. He brought back a few berries to the archer, some of the juices staining his finger tips. He took them aside, laying them back on the sheet. Nathaniel took Anders’ stained hand in his own.

“I got some perspective today,” Nathaniel said softly, “When you put Peter-“

“Peter? Peter Howe. Really? That’s just a dick joke waiting to happen. I’ll just have to come up with it.”

“See this is why I can’t ever talk to you about anything.”

“Sorry. I love a dick joke.”

“And you are notoriously slow at creating jokes, so why don’t you cut in about three days from now with a mediocre joke about my nephew?”

“It will be clever, you’ll see.”

Nathaniel sighed and tried again, “You were amazing today. And you didn’t have to be. I didn’t even ask, you just offered to come with me. It made me realize…you’re part of my family now, Anders.”

“Of course, we’re Grey Wardens, we’re brothers,” Anders smiled, “Albeit, if I had a brother, I don’t think we would get up to half the things you and I have done.”

“But its more than that,” Nathaniel tried to say, but Anders came closer to him, placing a hand on the side of his face, curling around his ear as he stroked it affectionately.

“I know, Nate,” Anders murmured, “And I know you can’t say what it is. You may never be able to. I know…I know how much he hurt you. I know how much he screwed you up. But I will never hurt you. I will never leave you.”

Nathaniel pulled him into a kiss, slow and steady as they nuzzled against each other. Nathaniel lay down on the bed, pulling Anders on top of him. They kissed again as Anders laughed, pulling out the broken pulp of the berries beneath Nathaniel and tossing them to the floor. 

Nathaniel ran his hands into Anders’ breeches, stroking up and down his thigh affectionately. Anders in return began to unlace Nathaniel’s shirt, kissing his chest as it grew exposed to him.

Nathaniel’s hands made it to the other man’s cock, lazily touching it as it grew harder. Anders’ chuckle turned into a moan and he hastened in undressing his partner. 

Clothes discarded from each, Anders lay on top of a naked Nathaniel, their bodies pressed against each other as they kissed each other softly.

Nathaniel nuzzled against Anders’ neck, biting playfully on his ear lobe as the mage’s hand reached in between them and began stroking the archer’s cock. Nathaniel wanted to protest. He wanted to tell him first, it didn’t seem fair if he didn’t know.

Nathaniel sat up, pulling Anders up with him. The mage straddled him as the other man pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Anders’ fingers entwined in his hair, pulling his dark locks free from band. 

Anders pulled away from his partner’s face and looked at him inquisitively.

“Nate,” he said softly, “What is it? I’ve never seen you take so much time before. Is something wrong? Is this all right?”

Nathaniel looked up into his deep brown eyes, the small wrinkles of concern on his brow, and the slight openness of his mouth. He placed his hands on the sides of the mage’s face, bringing him as close as he could to his own, resting their foreheads together. 

Anders seemed to understand and kissed him gently.   
Nathaniel laid down, moving on to his side as Anders rose to lay down beside him. Their hands reached to explore each other as they kissed, each of their cocks being stroked by the other man.

Nathaniel nuzzled again into Anders’ neck, taking in the scent of his hair and skin. Blood, magic, and the crushed berries. He moaned as Anders picked up the pace, stroking him harder, his fingers wrapping around him in a fierce grip. Nathaniel matched his pace, panting as he worked. He needed Anders to come first. He always did. But tonight…tonight he did not think he would be able to last long.

Nathaniel moaned out as he came, thrusting into Anders’ hand and holding him tight in his arms as he did, biting slightly down onto his shoulder. He kissed Anders fiercely and stroked him quicker, grabbing his ass with the other hand and bringing him close to him. He kissed his neck fiercely, sucking down on the skin as Anders cried out for him.

“Nate,” Anders murmured as he drew close, closing his eyes as Nathaniel leaned into him, kissing his lips softly. Anders opened his eyes as Nathaniel held him closer, his legs shaking as the archer stroked harder.

Nathaniel nuzzled into his neck and Anders came, spilling hot seed as Nathaniel whispered almost silently, “I love you.”

Anders panted, looking into Nathaniel’s eyes in dismay.

“I love you,” he whispered again, pulling him onto his chest, “I love you.”

Anders kissed him softly, his hands stroking the archer’s arm in affection. He did not reply, but continued with the kiss. 

When he finally pulled away, Anders said, “We should clean up. We shouldn’t let all this set into your sister’s sheets.”

Nathaniel felt his heart sink slightly, but he nodded as Anders rolled away and started stripping the bed. Nathaniel went to the washroom, cleaning his chest and face by the cold winter moonlight. He felt his skin flush, he felt nauseated. He wiped the back of his neck with a cold cloth, shivering despite the heat coming off his skin. 

He tried to regain his composure when Anders walked in, still naked and growing once again aroused. Nathaniel moved to speak, to apologize, but Anders held him tightly to him. He did not say a word, so Nathaniel merely held him back, letting his chin rest on the mage’s blonde hair.

Finally, Anders looked up at him and murmured, “I love you too.”

Nathaniel breathed a sigh of relief and kissed him, picking up the mage and carrying him back to the bed. They lay beside each other, holding each other under the blankets, as their skin grew colder in the winter night air. 

Anders curled up into Nathaniel’s chest, his hair tickling his chin slightly. Nathaniel closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly after the long day. He kissed the top of the mage’s head. 

There was more he wanted to say, to ask, to tell. There would be time later. There would be a whole lifetime together.


	7. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my one and only M!Preg. Never again. Never again...

They panted in exhaustion. Anders bent over as he tried to catch his breath.

"I told you we should have brought the Commander," he groaned.

"It was just supposed to be one measly little demon," Nathaniel protested, "No one said anything about several undead Avaar lords."

Anders shook his head, chuckling. He stood back up, kissing him lightly. Nathaniel smirked, kissing deeper, pulling him into his arms.

"You're always sexiest when you're filthy," Nathaniel murmured, grabbing the back of his head.

"And you, my dear, are horniest after you've fought something," Anders teased.

"You're the exhibitionist."

"That doesn't mean I want to have sex in a crypt."

Nathaniel raised his eyebrow and Anders laughed, "Who am I kidding?"

Nathaniel pushed him against the wall, kissing him as he reached underneath his robes, pushing them above his hips.

Anders was too distracted by Nathaniel's hot breath on his neck to notice him push his pants just past his knees, his cock already in hand as he coated it. They met together desperately, Nathaniel pushing inside of him with a satisfied grunt.

Anders wrapped his legs around him, leaning his head back as Nathaniel thrust.

"Harder," Anders ordered.

Nathaniel kissed him as he quickened his motions, thrusting as deeply as he could. He wrapped his hand around the mage's cock, pumping roughly.

Anders moaned happily, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you," he groaned.

"I love you more than my life," Nathanial rasped, his legs buckling as he grew close. Anders gasped, his orgasm surprising him as Nathaniel spent himself inside of him.

They collapsed on the ground together, happily entwined. 

"Let's go home, love," Anders purred, "I've had enough of the dark."

oOoOoOo

Anders screamed as he woke from the bed, sweating profusely. Nathaniel was on duty; he was alone in his room. He panted, trying to understand the images of blood, of gore, of the hands reaching out from beyond.

He caught his breath, a chill catching in his body. He wrapped himself back in the blankets and willed himself back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Anders could hear Nathaniel outside the door, pacing as he talked to the Commander. He could barely make out the words, his stomach aching, his blood beating in his ears. He tried to vomit, dry heaving into the washbasin. 

He laid down on the floor, the chill returning to his body. 

The door opened and Nathaniel came by his side, wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Get back to bed," Nathaniel murmured, "You need rest."

"I'm fine," Anders protested, his knees giving out as he tried to stand.

Nathaniel carried him in his arms, bringing him back into the bedroom. Anders shivered as the blankets were pulled around him. 

He heard Nathaniel say quietly to the Commander, "He needs a healer. It's been a week. He's not getting any better."

Anders blinked. A week? How long had he been out? 

He drifted out of consciousness, feeling Nathaniel's hand on his shoulder. 

The same dream haunted him, the black hands pulling from the inside of his stomach, ripping him in two. He screamed, but he could not wake up.

oOoOoOo

Dawn was breaking when he opened his eyes again. He sighed in relief. The nausea had finally subsided. Nathaniel was sleeping fitfully beside him, the morning sun cast across his face. 

Anders smiled. It was finally over. He couldn't remember ever being so sick in his life. He hoped it wasn't anything too contagious, but Nathaniel seemed healthy enough.   
Anders sat up, finding his bed clothes were awfully taught against his belly. He frowned. He had never heard of someone gaining weight over the flu. He stood, walking to the mirror.

He lifted his shirt and saw the lump in his belly.

He caught his breath. He pushed down on the swelling, but it did not give. He stepped back, fear flooding his heart. It was a tumour. He was dying.

But how had it grown so quickly? Half of his belly was swollen. He had never heard of anything like this.

Nathaniel stirred, hearing his fast breathing. Nathaniel stared, seeing Anders standing, his shirt still in his hand.

Nathaniel tried to keep calm, his face stoic as he said, "I'll get the healer."

oOoOoOo

Anders laid on the bed, his head spinning. His belly felt even more swollen, pressing down on his bladder and stomach. He fought the urge to vomit, his hands on his lump.

Nathaniel returned, the elderly mage and the Commander behind her.

"Not Wynne," Anders groaned, "Of all the-"

"Quiet," Wynne snapped, "Lie still. Move your hands."

Nathaniel sat beside him, his hand on his shoulder as Wynne bent over, her hands glowing lightly blue as she placed them on his extended belly.

It was then he felt it move.

He sat up right, his body weak as he shook.

"What the shit was that?" Anders demanded.

Wynne stepped back, "I need to talk to the Commander privately. I won't be a minute."

Anders' heart beat faster he thought it could. His hands stayed on his belly, the bloating growing, the feeling of...the feeling of a creature beneath his skin. Nathaniel held him, kissing his forehead.

After the longest two minutes of his life, Wynne returned, the Commander behind her. Anders heaved on the floor, Nathaniel holding his hair back.

Wynne said quietly, "My poor child, I don't know how to say this..."

"Say it," Nathaniel insisted.

"Anders," Wynne said gently, "There is a baby growing inside of you."

Anders went into shock, his body numb as the kicking continued.

Nathaniel stood, cursing, "Damn you, old woman, if this is your idea of a joke, I shall flail you myself."

Wynne said softly, "It is no joke."

"How did this happen?" Nathaniel asked.

"I sense a demon's presence," Wynne replied, turning from them, "A demon is attempting to take control of your body, Anders. It's killing you."

"How do we stop it?" Nathaniel demanded.

"There is no way this ends well," Wynne said softly, "If the demon has taken hold for this long...if we rip it from him, it may kill him or make him Tranquil. But what is inside you...whatever it is...we have little time left."

Anders felt faint, his head spinning.

This is it, he thought to himself, this is my death. I thought we had more time...

"Nate," he pleaded, slipping into unconciousness.

oOoOoOo

Nathaniel grabbed him as he fell back, holding him in his arms as his breath went shallow.

"Tell me what to do," he begged Wynne, "Tell me what to do and I will do it."

"The child is growing from his life force and quickly. It will not be much longer. When it is born, it will take the last of Anders' life. When it is born, we will slay it."

"I'm not leaving him like this," Nathaniel pleaded, "I will not leave him to die like this. Maker...this is my fault. He shouldn't pay the price. Let me do something."

Commander Tabris looked at Wynne and said, "We'll kill the demon in the Fade."

Wynne shook her head, "This isn't like Connor. Anders is so far gone. Even if he-"

"Send me," Nathanial demanded, "Let me save him."

"It might kill you," Wynne warned. 

"I don't care," Nathaniel whispered, "Just help me."

Wynne reached into her bag and said, "Get the Dalish woman and all the lyrium you can find. Now."

It felt like hours until all was prepared, even if it was only a few moments. Nathaniel lay beside the unconscious Anders, the mages casting the spell as he drank the lyrium. He felt sick to his stomach as he started drifting asleep, reaching out to Anders as it went dark.

When Nathaniel opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in a woodland cottage, the birds singing on a warm spring's day. He walked into the bedroom, finding Anders asleep peacefully in the bed. He smiled, sitting on the bed, and leaned in to kiss him.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" A rumbling voice questioned him.

Nathaniel turned, the image fading as the demon appeared before him. Anders lay on the ground, whimpering, his belly pulsing.

"It will not be long now until my new form is ready," the demon said proudly, "The mage had been a good host, it is a shame that he must die."

"Why him?" Nathaniel questioned, "why a child?"

"I need a fully mortal body to survive in your world. A fully human body. His will was too strong for me to enthrall him, but his lust attracted me so. He was strong enough, there was enough magic in his blood. I would have preferred a female host, it makes things...less messy. But I was dying, I took what I had."

Nathaniel's heart pounded as he asked, "The child is...mortal?"

The demon replied, "My magic can only create so much. A fully human child, with two mortal parents."

Nathaniel's heart stopped as he processed this information.

He turned to the demon and whispered, "Take me instead."

"What?" The demon laughed.

"The child will take years to be strong enough for you," Nathaniel reasoned, "I am a grown man, a powerful man. I am noble born. Let him live, him and the child, and you can have me, body and soul. Forever."

"An interesting proposition," the demon said, coming closer as it circled around him, "You make a tempting offer, though I would have preferred a mage."

"Take me," Nathaniel begged. 

The demon glanced over at Anders and his still form gasped, stirring. The demon came to Nathaniel, who lowered his head, his hands shaking.

"No," Anders pleaded, trying to get to his feet, "No!"

As the demon loomed, ready to take Nathaniel into its embrace, Nathaniel felt the sword appear in his hand. Without thinking, he swiped it across the demon, the creature screaming as it fell. Nathaniel kicked it over, stabbing through its heart as it faded into dust, the wind blowing it from them.

The dream was starting to fade and Nathaniel ran to his side, holding him.

Nathaniel whispered, kissing him, "Come back to me."

oOoOoOo

Anders woke, the pain in his abdomen shooting through his body. 

"Holy shit," he swore, "What the shit is happening?"

Wynne looked at him in surprise, "You're...you're alive? Well, Anders, you're going into labour."

"And how does my body think that's going to happen? Am I supposed to shoot it out my ass?" Anders shouted.

"I'm going to cut you open and pull it out," Wynne said.

"Shit, shit, shit," Anders cursed, "Shit. Where's Nate? Where is he?"

"He's in the other room," Wynne said, "He's fine. Can you do this, Anders?"

"Shit," he groaned, tears rolling down his face.

"Good," she replied, wiping the knife clean, "This is going to sting a bit." 

oOoOoOo

Nathaniel woke with a gasp, Commander Tabris holding him down in the bed as he tried to push her off.

"Where is he?"

"He's fine," she protested, "They're both fine."

Nathaniel's face softened and she let him rise. He ran from the room, hearing the faint cry of an infant. He went into Anders' room, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Anders lying on the bed, his upper body covered in blood soaked bandages. 

In a chair beside him, Wynne sat, holding a bundle in her arms. To his surprise, she was crying.

"I can't believe it," Wynne whispered, "There's no demon. She's perfectly and utterly human."

"We have a girl?" Nathaniel asked hoarsely.

Wynne held the child to him and his took the baby, his hands shaking. He laughed out, tears streaming down his face. She had his nose, his dark hair. This was his daughter, without a doubt in his mind.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said, smiling as she went to the door.

"Wait," Nathaniel said, "When I was in the Fade..."

Wynne turned as he continued, "I was going to give myself to the demon in exchange. But something happened. I suddenly had a sword. I managed to kill it. How...why..."

"There are spirits in the Fade beyond demons," Wynne reminded, smiling to herself, "Spirits of our greatest virtues. One must have seen your sacrifice and decided that you were noble enough to save."

Nathaniel looked at her in puzzlement and she left the room. 

He sat down beside Anders, who smiled at him weakly.

"What the shit just happened, Nate?" Anders groaned.

Nathaniel shook his head, looking down at the baby, "I don't know. I thought I lost you...but...oh Anders, she's beautiful."

Nathaniel lay beside him, holding the child in between them. Anders' face softened and smelled the top of her head. She cooed quietly.

"We don't have to keep her," Nathaniel said softly, "This has been...a horrific experience for you to say the least. I don't want you to have to spend your life looking at child that only reminds you of this."

Anders said quietly, "She reminds me of you."

Nathaniel hesitated before stroking his cheek.

"I want her," Anders whispered, "I know what she nearly cost you, what we both nearly cost you."

"I would have done it," Nathaniel replied, "A hundred times over."

"I know," Anders said.

The child fell asleep as the three rested together.

"We're doing this?" Anders asked nervously.

"I'm in if you're in."

Anders sighed tiredly, "I tell you, Nate. Next time, we're adopting."


	8. That One Time In Amaranthine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, this is perhaps my favourite one-shot I've ever written, way back a few years ago. It's not necessarily good, but I just have a soft spot for it.

“The Chantry?” Warden-Commander Tabris looked over her three companions, “Are you sure there will be enough room for…all of us?”

“There’s a spare bed where the Reverend Mother usually sleeps, but she has requested to sleep out with the others on the cots and sheets. She must minister to her flock,” the guard insisted, “And she is quite happy to have some of the fabled Grey Wardens share her bed.”

Anders bit down a grin and Tabris fumed slightly, “That will be fine. Thank you.”

Once the four of them had been escorted into the Reverend Mother’s bedroom, Anders jumped on the bed and started dancing slightly as the guard stared at them in horror.

“Anders,” Tabris scolded, “Get off the bed. Now.”

“But I’ve always wanted to do my spicy shimmy on a Reverend Mother’s bed,” he protested, dancing provocatively. He winked at Nathaniel, who blushed and looked at his feet, shuffling them slightly.

“Off. The. Bed.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Anders replied, jumping back onto the floor.

Sigrun was busy going through the bookshelf, “Where are all the good books? This is all about Chantry history. Do you think she has the one where those two women are lost in the woods and-“

“Thank you for escorting us,” Tabris forced a grin as she closed the door on the guard’s face, “I can’t believe you all. We are waiting to face down a darkspawn horde while our fellows may be dying and you are looking for smut and doing stripteases on the Reverend Mother’s bed! At least Nate is behaving himself. He’s always been the good one out of all of you.”

“What about Justice?” Sigrun asked, “He’s so dull and demure, he surely must be the good one.”

“Yes, but he smells and drives me nuts,” Tabris sighed, “Though that does seem to be a requirement in my recruits, so maybe I should get used to it.”

“Yes, Mother,” Anders teased, “We’ll all go wash up and say our prayers.”

Nathaniel, still looking downward, said, “I’ll go get an extra blanket or two. Anders and I can sleep on the floor, you and Sigrun can have the bed.”

“I lived in the Dark Roads!” Sigrun insisted, slipping a book into her clothes, “Sleeping on the floor in winter is nothing. Nate, you can have my place and sleep with the Commander…unless you rather share the bed with Anders?”

Nathaniel blushed slightly and scurried out of the room, his hands awkwardly still as he scuttled away. 

Anders grabbed the book from Sigrun and said, “Oh this one! I love this one. This is the one with the Qunari and the noble man’s son! It has that great scene on the beach with-“

“Put it back,” Tabris said, “Its none of our business what…genres the Reverend Mother likes. She’s been kind to us. Stop going through her stuff.”

“But Commander!” Anders insisted, flipping through the pages in a frenzied search, “I have to read this one passage out loud to you. So it turns out the horns are erogenous zones and so when the guy tries to top him, he reaches over-“

“I’m back,” Nathaniel said, closing the door quickly behind him, “It seems we’re all out. We’re going to have to share a bed. We can take turns sleeping if you want or whatever. Just figure it out. I can sleep out there….”

“But Nate,” Anders said, pulling his arm around the Archer while still holding the book open, “You’ll miss out on The Legend of the Ashaad. Oh! I found it! There’s even a lovely illustration there!”

Nathaniel looked down at the page and blushed, cocking his head slightly, “Is that how that works?”

“That’s what I thought when I read it the first time, but you see, I think I’ve figured it out. If he just scooches up a bit there and he arches his back like that-“

“Anders,” Tabris interrupted, taking the book from his hand, “You. Nathaniel. Sigrun. Go wash up and eat. Now. Don’t make any more trouble. Get to bed. Do you hear me?”

“Yes Ser,” all three agreed and left the room.

Tabris waited until they closed the door and picked up the book. She tilted it sideways a bit and frowned.

“That’s totally not what a kossith cock looks like.”

As it grew dark outside, the four Wardens found themselves in the small room, a few candles around them as they tried to settle down in the bed together. Both women were not very large, so while it was a tight fit, it was not totally uncomfortable.

Sigrun was falling asleep quickly, curled up into Tabris’ shoulder, her little pigtails tickling her chin slightly. Tabris could not help but smile slightly, pulling the dwarf closer to her chest and holding her. It was good that one of her Wardens would face the day well rested and without fear.

She looked over at the men. They had lain side by side, Nathaniel leaning nearly over the edge of the bed to avoid accidently touching Anders. Since they had no clothing for the evening, Anders had finally gotten his wish and was allowed to sleep naked. Nathaniel in contrast was fully clothed and trying to inch away from the mage who in his sleep kept trying to curl around Nathaniel’s body. 

Tabris smiled slightly and caught Nathaniel’s eye. He looked back at her, nodding.

“Are you all right, Nate?” She asked softly, “We can swap places if you need to. I need you all to have a good night’s rest.”

“It’s…fine,” Nathaniel replied, not remembering to hide a grin as he looked over the naked blonde’s body, “I will settle in eventually. It is only because of the battle tomorrow. I worry about the others at the Keep…and of the city tomorrow. I hope Delilah and her husband will be safe. I lost them once…I do not want to lose them again.”

“I can understand,” she nodded, leaning up to see him better, “I remember the night before the battle in Denerim…I thought the whole time of my family in the Alienage…worried if I would ever see them again.”

“So what did you do?” Nathaniel asked, “How did you get to sleep that night?”

Tabris found herself flushing slightly, “Um…I just…relaxed…took some time to myself…you know…umm…you know what, never mind.”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow, “Commander? This may be my last night on earth and you would deny me the secret of a good night’s rest?”

Sigrun’s light snoring encouraged Tabris to lean over the sleeping dwarf and Nathaniel met her half way over Anders.

She whispered, “I’m not ashamed of this…but I mean, I feel bad…this is the Reverend Mother’s bed…in the Chantry…I basically just masturbated for like two hours.”

Nathaniel blushed in return, “And this worked?”

“Slept like a baby,” she admitted, shrugging slightly, “I mean, I would have preferred if it had been with someone else…but my life was just a little complicated right then.”

“Less complicated now?”

“Significantly less,” Tabris said gently, but she glanced down at Anders, now sleeping on his belly with his hair sprawled over the sheets, “But I don’t think you really want me, Nate. And…to be honest, I don’t think I can be with anyone…not for a long time, at least.”

Nathaniel went bright red, “I feel like a fool.”

Tabris said, “This may be the strangest advice I will ever give you as Commander…but seriously, just go outside somewhere and take care of it. I mean, you could do it here, but I have a feeling you wouldn’t be able to…I mean I couldn’t…so…yeah…”

Nathaniel awkwardly shifted out of the bed, his erection quite obviously straining against his breeches. He covered himself with one hand, grabbing a candle with another.

“I’ll be back later,” he muttered, tip toeing out of the room.

Tabris tried not to laugh as he closed the door. She gave her head a good shake and tried to lie back down again. Sigrun cuddled up to her and she embraced her Sister’s warmth. Her snoring was comforting. It reminded her of sharing a bed with Shianni when they were small. That helped her relax enough to curl up and fall asleep.

oOoOo

It was only when Anders put out his arm that he realized Nathaniel was gone. He noticed one of the candles missing too. Had the archer gone off for some solitary prayer and reflection? Maybe he was more religious than Anders originally had thought. He looked over and saw the two women curled up beside each other and snoring, one significantly louder than the other.

Anders tried to relax again and lie back down. But the spot where Nathaniel had been was cold, and reminded him again that he was missing. Oddly enough, he could not sleep not knowing where Nathaniel was. Grumbling, he got out of the bed and found his discarded breeches on the ground. He wrapped his robes around him lazily, wearing them almost as a cape around his chest.

He took the second candle and walked out quietly into the main body of the Chantry. He saw the sleeping refugees throughout, the sound of the Chant from those too scared to fall asleep. But he did not see Nathaniel and continued to the battlements outside. 

It was cold and Anders pulled his makeshift cape around him closer, looking around for the archer among the guards patrolling the city from further away. He heard an almost silent grunt and he turned to the edge of the battlements, trying to find the sound. 

Anders dropped his cape as he raised his hands to cover a laugh. He saw Nathaniel hiding in an arch of the wall, furiously masturbating while biting down on his hand. He appreciated the rogue’s ingenuity, but a pang of longing erased any other sentiment. It should be his hands around that gorgeous cock.

Anders might have normally walked away from him, honored him with privacy. But what the hell. What if they died tomorrow?

Anders walked towards him and Nathaniel heard his footsteps and stopped, rushing to lace his breeches and straighten out of his hair. 

Anders stopped him, placing his hands on his. Nathaniel looked up at him and in a panic said, “The Commander told me too.”

Anders laughed, “And all she tells me is to put the smutty books away and stop jumping on the bed. It seems someone is her pet.”

“I can’t sleep,” Nathaniel admitted, “And I just need some release and to stop thinking. You’ll just leave me and pretend this never happened?”

“I’ll do one better for you, Nate,” Anders murmured and pulled him into a kiss. Nathaniel tried to protest, but then threw his arms around the shirtless mage. Anders looked around quickly and then snaked his hand in-between the laces and freed Nathaniel’s cock.

“It’s been awhile since I had to sneak around Templars for sex,” Anders smiled, “This is almost just like old times.”

Nathaniel moaned out as he stroked viciously and then caught himself. Anders kissed him, letting Nathaniel grunt into his lips. 

Nathaniel placed his hand to Anders’ cheek and Anders pulled away.

“Nate,” he whispered, “You’re freezing. How long have you been out here?”

“About an hour,” Nathaniel admitted, “I just keep getting freaked out whenever I hear someone coming and then I can’t…well, come.”

“Do you trust me?” Anders murmured, “Remember, last night on Earth?”

Nathaniel nodded in desperation, “Okay.”

Anders wrapped his robes around Nathaniel and brought him inside, forgetting both candles out in the street. They crept over the refugees, coming back into the shared room. Nathaniel looked at him in horror for a moment, but Anders shook his head.

“Trust me,” he said, “I’m very good at quiet sex. It’s a skill all good…and not so good mages learn.”

“But I’m not,” Nathaniel whispered, “What if they wake up?”

“So what if they do?” Anders replied, “Is that any worse than a Templar or City Guard catching you outside? Remember, Commander’s orders.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, mage,” Nathaniel murmured as Anders leaned in to kiss him. Anders stroked his arms affectionately, trying to get them warm again. He laid down his robes on the ground and gestured for Nathaniel to lie down. Nathaniel did, watching the mage almost silently grab a small vial and a handkerchief from his satchel.

“Are you performing a magic trick?” Nathaniel asked, his snark attempting to hide his apprehension.

“In a way,” Anders whispered, knelt beside him, “Trust me. If you don’t like something, I want you to bite me and I’ll stop. Kiss me and I’ll know I’m doing okay.”

Nathaniel nodded, getting on his knees as Anders shuffled behind him. Anders placed one of his hands over Nathaniel’s as the other began stroking that small pucker of flesh. Nathaniel leaned over and kissed Anders’ hand quickly. Anders in return coated a finger and slowly slid it inside of him. Nathaniel placed his forehead against the ground and tried not to moan as Anders stroked inside of him, hitting the mound that shot pleasure through his legs. He leaned to kiss Anders’ hand and then took one of his fingers inside of his mouth, sucking on it slightly. Anders’ hand went to Nathaniel’s mouth, letting him envelop those fingers as the others stretched him from the inside out.

Nathaniel’s legs shook again and he let out almost a silent whimper.

But that whimper was enough to wake the vigilant Commander who peered from the bed at the scene on the floor in front of them. She thought first to scold them, but then felt a heat go through her. It had been so long since she had been with someone…but watching them, watching Nathaniel’s face twist in pleasure as Anders’ fingers explored him, she found her own fingers trailing down.

Anders removed his fingers and coated his cock in the fluid. He placed it at the edge of the entrance and Nathaniel sucked harder on his finger in agreement. Anders pushed himself inside, hearing Nathaniel yelp slightly, but a kiss reassured him. He gave a gentle thrust inside him, his still coated hand reaching to hold Nathaniel’s hip against him. Nathaniel let go of the other hand, which reached to Nathaniel’s cock and slowly stroked it, coated with Nathaniel’s saliva. 

Tabris stroked her own lips, growing wet with her arousal. As Anders thrust again into Nathaniel, she slid her fingers inside her, remembering what it was like the last time she had been filled so, to have another pound into her. She arched her fingers up, reaching the ribbed pulsating spot that was swelling so as she watched the men below her.

Anders thrust into Nathaniel, biting his lip. He wanted to tell Nathaniel how tight he was, how sexy he found him in that pale light. He wanted to use both hands to hold his hips tight to him. He didn’t want to let him go. 

He looked up, catching the light in his Commander’s eyes. She froze and he saw her arm in between her legs, the look of desperation in her eyes. Anders smiled and nodded, gripping Nathaniel tighter. She sighed, continuing her pleasure, arching her head back as she slid back inside herself again.

Nathaniel heard the sigh and looked up at her. Part of him thought he should stop. But as Anders stroked him harder, he knew he couldn’t. Anders moaned quietly, rubbing over the head of Nathaniel’s cock with his thumb. 

He whispered, “I want you to come for me. I want you to come all over my robes and I want her to watch it and know how well I screwed you. I want you to say my name when you come.”

Nathaniel murmured, “Yes. Yes. Anything.” 

Tabris grabbed her breast, rubbing a hard nipple in one hand as the other reached outside her lips and starting stroking her swollen nub. A first wave of pleasure hit her, shaking through her legs and she rubbed harder, riding on her fingers as she watched Nathaniel’s face, watching the marks Anders’ hands left on his hips. 

Nathaniel cried out, “Anders. Oh Maker, Anders.” His seed shot across the robes and onto the floor, but Anders kept pumping at his cock, thrusting harder into him. Tabris cried out, a second wave working through her belly, leaving a feeling of warmth as she could feel her womb pleasantly pulse through her. She took a breath, watching Anders’ legs shake as he thrust one final time deep into Nathaniel and held his hips close to him. The two men collapsed into each others arms, kissing each other tiredly.

Nathaniel picked up Anders and carried him back to the bed, lying down beside the sleeping Sigrun and the panting Tabris. 

Wearily, Nathaniel nodded at his Commander, “Good call.” 

She nodded, her eyes closing, “Told you.”

Sigrun woke first, finding the stained robes on the ground, the ruined carpet and the two naked men in bed with a half naked woman beside her.

“Seriously, I missed the orgy!? We had an orgy in a Chantry and no one thought to wake me up? What sort of organization is this?”

Anders groggily kissed Sigrun, “There you go. Want me to feel you up too?”

Tabris yawned and rolled over to Sigrun, “I’ll let you steal the Kossith sex book and we’ll pretend the darkspawn took it. ”

“Deal. But you better buy me the sequel too.”

“As long as you burn that carpet and say the darkspawn got that too.”

Nathaniel covered his face in the sheets, blushing deeply. Anders kissed the top of his forehead affectionately.

“Come on, Nate,” Anders joked, “If we die today anyways, then we will never have to face the Reverend Mother again.”

“The Maker would never be that kind,” Nathaniel muttered, slinking out of the bed. 

Tabris watched her three Wardens dress for the day, bickering lovingly amongst themselves as they tried to set fire to the suspicious carpet. She smiled to herself. One day, they would have to die, to be parted from each other. But it would not be today. Instead, that day would be always referred with giggles and the teasing question, “Do you remember that one time in Amaranthine?”


End file.
